


Unexpected Complications

by Cyberfairie



Series: Spy Business [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfairie/pseuds/Cyberfairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian finally has his lover back and everything should be right in his world.  Well, they are headed to the Storm Coast, and endlessly dreary land of rain and mud, but the chance to kill Red Templar's almost makes up for that.  So why is it the first night they're away from Skyhold everything goes to shit because of a bit of canvas and wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my works are stand alone even though they are part of the series but this one will probably be a little confusing if you haven't already read part 5 In Another Lifetime. Hopefully you have :)

It had actually been a good day.  Despite the fact Evie insisted on departing before the sun had even risen, the day had ended up warm and clear, the only clouds light fluffy things that only served to enhance the blue of the sky.  As they traveled, the snow covered mountains had given way to fields of wild flowers, which had necessitated frequent stops so that Evie could collect the herbs she was so fond of.  By the third such stop both Varric and Bull had been giving him curious looks until finally Varric had questioned Dorian’s lack of complaining by implying perhaps he’d been possessed.

For once however, he didn’t feel like complaining.  The sun was a warm comfort on his back.  He was out of Skyhold for the first time in over a month.  He had Bull back.  His Bull.  He didn’t have to be possessed by a desire demon to know when things were good.

And so a good day had turned into a pleasant night.  They had ridden until the sun sunk over the horizon and the sky had turned a brilliant red.  He had taken care of hobbling the horses while Bull took care of their packs and even the horses had seemed happy to be spending time in a field with plenty of sweet grass rather than their usual fare.  Varric had brought down a couple of rabbits so they hadn’t been forced into field rations nor, even more unpleasant, nug stew.  And after their meal they had all sat around the campfire, sharing a couple bottles of Vint-9 Rowan’s Rose which Evie had apparently been carrying around in her packs as though they were Cabot’s rot gut rather a rather decent vintage from his homeland.  Of course the drinking had led to teasing Evie about her infatuation with a certain blond Commander and debating what pranks Sera would pull during their absence.

All of which undoubtedly contributed to why Dorian was entirely unprepared for entering the tent he and Bull shared only to freeze the moment he stepped foot into the canvas structure.  In a flash he was no longer in a temperate meadow but back in the stifling arid desert, the heat still rising from the floor of the tent even though he was certain the sun had set.  His eyes saw two packs, two bedrolls, two books lying stacked upon one another waiting to be read and his heart keened for the loss of half itself.

Closing his eyes Dorian told himself it wasn’t real, that Bull was standing right outside the tent not lying chained to a wagon, he had only to call for him.  But his mind rebelled, a vision of another tent now supplanting itself in his mind.  A vision of Bull lunging at him, the pain as his lover broke his jaw so real, so current that Dorian actually felt himself stumble. 

The gasp it drew from him provided his lungs with much needed air as Dorian fought to willingly draw in another breath past the druffalo that had taken residence on his chest.  Forcing his eyes open Dorian raised a trembling hand to his chest, forced his lungs to draw in a shallow breath that served, barely, to keep darkness from taking him.

Eyes darting again around the interior of the tent Dorian battled with himself as he struggled to pull in another breath.  Rather than his memory taking him somewhere else now it seemed as though the walls of the tent were closing in, each painful inhalation only serving to pull them closer until he knew, just knew that any moment they would wrap around him tight enough to drown him in their pale folds.  The heart that rested below his hand was beating so fast it was almost impossible to tell the independent beats.  Perhaps his heart and lungs were just in competition, if one beat fast enough while the other refused to function they would negate each other in some odd contest to see which could kill him first.

The need to flee, to escape this cream colored prison warred with the impossibility of making his muscles move and the knowledge, if Dorian were still capable of rational knowledge, that this was all in his mind.  He was the scion of House Pavus, trusted member of the Inquisition’s Inner Circle, he controlled the spirits of the dead for Andraste’s sake. He did not go fleeing from a tent out of fear of his own memories.

“Hey Dorian, you wouldn’t believe what the Boss just admitted…”

Dorian locked onto Bull’s voice like a drowning man who’d been thrown a lifeline.  Surely, now he could shrug off this insanity, he just needed to…

“Kadan?” The concern in Bull’s voice curled around Dorian like always but instead of feeling like a blanket, warm and safe it only served to set Dorian’s already tense nerves aflame.  The hand that landed worriedly on his shoulder shrugged off as Dorian’s paralysis was broken.

“Perhaps Evie’s business is her own.  Fasta vass, leave the poor woman alone,” Dorian snarled as he turned, his eyes locking not on his lover but on the sliver of black sky visible through the opening of the tent.  Black enough to hide anything, space enough to escape.  No fear.  No embarrassment   No awkward explanations.

“I’ll take first watch,” he muttered as he shoved past his lover and let the night swallow his shadow.

 

 

Doing nothing wasn’t really Bull’s style.  Oh, he could play the bumbling oxman if that’s what the occasion called for, could slouch in a corner so still that the crowd around him almost forgot he was there or stand guard and dominate a room so completely it was like he was the _only_ one there.  But that was work and this most definitely wasn’t. 

So when he went to bed tonight to find Dorian standing there, shaking as though he’d been caught in a late winter storm despite it actually being warm inside their tent Bull had wanted to fix whatever it was.  Then when Dorian had first growled at him and then muttered something about standing first watch that patch of skin between Bull’s shoulder blades, right at the base of his skull crawled and Bull was hard pressed to simply stand there and let him go.  If it was one of the Chargers he’d have followed without fail, hand wrapping around a wrist or a shoulder and staring them down until they came clean about what the fuck it had been about.  But again, this was Dorian, and when pushed the mage could shut down faster than anyone Bull had ever met.  Could disappear so deep into that beautiful head of his it could take days to get him back out.

So Bull ignored his first instinct and let Dorian run.  It was a calculated risk and one he felt secure in making considering where they were.   He might not know what was bothering the ‘Vint, but they were in the middle of a mission and Bull knew that nothing short of death that would make Dorian put any of them in danger.  If the mage said he’d stand first watch then that’s what he’d do. 

Didn’t mean Bull had to like it.  And it sure as fuck didn’t mean they wouldn’t be talking about it tomorrow.  But for tonight he accepted defeat, dropping down onto his bedroll to run a tired hand over his face and try to figure out when the day went so fucking wrong.


	2. Confessions

Dorian watched the first rays of the sun stretch slowly across the valley floor and realized with a start that he had been lost in his thoughts all night.  It wasn’t so much that he had set out to do so, it was just once the memories of that horrible trip to the Western Approach started running through his mind he was hard pressed to make them stop. 

He knew it was foolish.  If there had been a time to fall apart it was certainly when he had looked across the campfire that first night and seen only Hissrad instead of his Amatus.  Or even when Bull had been locked in that horrible dungeon in Skyhold, cut off from everything and everyone he knew.  Venhedis, even when he learned that his lover had attacked one of his oldest and dearest friends would have been a more appropriate occasion to fall apart rather than in the middle of a wildflower filled valley on a beautiful spring night.

Casting a glance over at the tent he was supposed to be sharing with Bull Dorian found it hard to believe that a simple shell of canvas and wood had drawn such strong emotions from him.  Although perhaps worse was the absolute certainty that if he were to step foot into that space again the same thing would happen.  Fasta vass, it was unacceptable.

He traveled with the Inquisitor on an almost weekly basis, sometimes for months on end, and not all of their environments would be as appealing as tonight’s.  Rain, snow, corpse infested mire, you name the inclement weather and Evie had a knack for locating it.  No, he would forgive himself for last night’s panic attack, write it off as some fluke alignment of circumstances, and today he would exhaust himself enough that when evening came he would crawl into that tent beside his lover and sleep.  He would not sacrifice his duty to a strip of material and wood.

 

 

If Bull had been frustrated the night before, by the time he rose in the morning to the realization that Dorian had never come to bed he was beyond annoyed.  He had packed their belongings and set out to confront his lover only to pull up short at the sight of the mage leaning against a boulder speaking with the Boss.  That Dorian had not slept all night was obvious, not only from the fact he was still wearing yesterday’s robes but also from the dark circles that had taken up residence beneath his eyes, but it was the air of vulnerability he sensed from the mage that had him biting his tongue.  It read in the way Dorian’s head hung as he spoke to the Inquisitor and Bull found himself hurrying that direction just in time to catch the end of the conversation. 

“Don’t do it again Dorian, I need you at your best,” the Boss growled, her words at odds to how gently her hand came up to rest on one of Dorian’s arms that had been crossed defensively across his chest.

“I hadn’t intended to do it the first time Evie,” Dorian countered, his voice soft and remorseful.  “Now, if you’re done I really should see about getting the horses saddled.”

The Boss looked up at Bull as he approached and he saw confusion register in her eyes before she muttered, “Of course.  We should take advantage of the clear weather while it lasts.”

Dorian shook his head slowly as Evelyn walked off, his eyes not meeting Bull’s as he whispered, “I just don’t understand that woman’s fascination with the Storm Coast.”

“I don't know 'Vint, I kinda like the way the rain makes those skirts of yours hug your ass,” Bull chuckled, glad to see his comment finally got Dorian to look at him.

When the mage frowned, but made no attempt to assert he was not wearing a skirt Bull knew whatever was bothering his lover was serious.  The way Dorian’s eyes kept darting toward him then back away told him he still wasn’t going to get the answers he wanted.  Wrapping an arm around the ‘Vint’s shoulders he settled for saying, “Come on, I’ll help you get the horses ready.”

They walked along quietly for several minutes before Dorian finally whispered, “I’m sorry about last night Bull, I don’t know what came over me.”

Bull could hear the lie behind the words but decided not to call the mage on it for now.  An exhausted Dorian was a prickly Dorian and Bull had no desire to end up full of thorns.  “We’ll talk about it later Kadan.  Plenty of time tonight for you to make it up to me.”

 

 

Dorian sat by the fire later that night, staring at his tent as though it were going to somehow slip the ropes that had it staked to the ground and begin to stalk him and told himself that this was it.  He had somehow made it through the day without drawing attention to his internal turmoil, cursing at Varric and teasing Evie, even rolling his eyes at the appropriate times at Bull’s bad puns.  By offering to settle the horses for the night he’d even managed to avoid having to go anywhere near that cursed tent.  But now, with the moons hanging low in the sky, Varric and Evie having said their good nights and his Amatus having offered to stand first watch he was stuck having to face his fear and damn if just the thought didn’t have him shaking.

Wiping sweaty palms on his robes he told himself to just stand up and get it done.  He had certainly faced worse enemies and perhaps tonight would be different.  Drawing a deep breath he was steeling his nerves to do just that when Bull dropped onto the log beside him, practically launching Dorian into the dirt as the log shifted.  “Fasta vass, are you trying to kill me?”

“Not my fault you’re so tiny Kadan.”  Bull laughed and stuck a flask in front of Dorian’s face.  “Here, thought you could use this.”

“I am not tiny,” Dorian grumbled, unscrewing the flask and sniffing it to discover it held what he thought was a Tevinter whiskey.  Taking a large sip he was pleased to find he was right, a satisfied groan pulled from him as he handed the flask back to Bull.  “Damn, that’s good.  Where did you find…”

“I have my ways Kadan,” Bull smirked.

“You mean you sweet-talked Josie into finding some for you.”

“Well, technically I sweet-talked her into finding it for you, but I have to admit it’s not half bad.”

“Not half bad?  Give me that you cretin, you don’t deserve it,” Dorian grumbled, though he was struggling not to smile this time as he took the flask back and took another drink.  Fasta vass, but that was good.  The smoky wood tones wrapping around his tongue, just a hint of vanilla and cinnamon.  Sighing in contentment he leaned against his lover and begrudgingly passed the flask back his way.  “Thank you Bull.”

“Anytime Kadan,” the warrior rumbled, his arm wrapping reaching out to wrap around Dorian’s waist, one large silver hand curling possessively around the ‘Vint’s hip as they sat and watched the fire. 

Content to allow himself this time Dorian settled even closer to Bull, letting one of his hands fall onto the Qunari’s thigh, two fingers rubbing absently back and forth across the tight muscles.  With no sleep the night before he was unsurprised to find his eyes wanting to close as he let his head rest against Bull’s chest.  Or his ‘pillowy man bosoms’ as Krem preferred to call them, Dorian thought with a little smirk, nestling closer.  He had to admit for such a muscled man his Amatus was quite comfortable.

He was so close to sleep that when Bull finally spoke Dorian missed the first few words, only coming back to himself as he felt the rumble beneath his cheek.  “….when I was declared Tal-Vashoth?”

Frowning, Dorian wondered how they’d gotten to discussing this?  Had he actually fallen asleep for awhile?  Tipping his head up to look at his lover only to find Bull intently regarding the fire rather than him Dorian whispered, “Bull?”

“My whole life I was told how horrible it was, how Tal-Vashoth were little more than wild beasts who had to be put down for their own sake before they went mad and attacked the innocent.  In my entire eight years in Seheron I never saw anything to make me think differently.  They were always my priority Dorian, over the fog warriors, over even your people, it was the Tal-Vashoth I hunted day and night because the trail of devastation they left behind them was unthinkable.”

Having a bad feeling about where this conversation was going Dorian freed himself from Bull’s embrace so he could turn and look at the warrior, his hand instinctively moving to stroke gently down one of his lover’s cheeks.  “Amatus.”

Finally looking down at Dorian the mage had to stifle a gasp at the pain he saw written in that one grey eye.  “I almost left you know.  After the assassins I almost just packed a bag and left.  That’s one of the reasons I never discussed it with you Dorian, I was so damned afraid of becoming like those broken animals I had hunted that I figured it would be better to leave before I hurt someone, before I hurt you.”

“Bull, why didn’t you ever…”

“What?  Tell you that the man were spending every night with might one day snap your neck while you slept?  That I might start a trail of blood with you that swept through Skyhold until the stones ran crimson?”  Bull growled, his gaze shifting from Dorian again.

“You would never,” Dorian growled back, climbing to his feet just so that he could throw a leg over Bull’s and drop down into the Qunari’s lap, his legs straddling those huge hips even as his hands rose to frame Bull’s face and pull his attention back to him.  “You should have told me then Bull, I would have tried to help.”

Eye focusing on Dorian again, Bull’s expression softened as he dropped his head to rest his forehead against Dorian’s.  “You did help Kadan.  You’ll notice I didn’t leave.”

“But then I left,” Dorian whispered, his own eyes darkening at the thought of having left his lover when he had apparently needed him the most.

“And then you left,” Bull agreed, a soft smile spreading on his face as he continued, “and I was lost but then I found more than I had ever hoped to have.”

“Amatus,” Dorian smiled back, leaning up to kiss his lover gently, surprised when Bull nuzzled his nose for a moment when they broke apart.  “Tell me you don’t worry about that anymore Bull, tell me you know that you would never hurt anyone you cared about.”

“I don’t Kadan, but not for the reasons you might expect,” Bull admitted, wrapping his arms tightly around Dorian’s waist before continuing.  He was certain his lover wasn’t going to like discussing this next bit.  “After you came back I think I worried more.  Knowing what you meant to me made the thought of harming you even more distressing, compounded by the fact that if I truly snapped I wouldn’t even care that I had hurt you.  And then the accident happened and…”

Had Bull not already been wrapped firmly around Dorian he would have lost him, so quick was the mage to attempt to shift away.  That more than anything else told Bull that the mage’s panic the night before was tied to those events.  Refusing to let go of his lover he continued, “Think about who you were five years ago Dorian, how your experiences have changed you since then.  And there I was, back at the point where I was still tracking Tal-Vashoth in Seheron, the only thing certain in my mind was that they needed to be put down.  I don’t know how to explain it to you Dorian, but when I got my memory back I couldn’t help but think of other Vashoth I met during those missing five years.  Men and women who had never submitted to the Qun but managed to live fulfilling lives, working and loving and never hurting anyone else.  Fuck, I’d even met other Tal-Vashoth who were mercenaries, channeling their aggression into hunting down slavers and murderers, but not ransacking villages and killing everyone in their path.

“Having had time to think now I realize that it’s not the Qun itself that controls my people’s savage side with an iron chain, it’s the beliefs they are raised with, who they are at the core.  And yes, some do go crazy without that structure but some humans do the same without ever having heard of the Qun.  So no Kadan, I don’t worry about it anymore.  There is nothing that would ever make me hurt you or Krem or any of our companions.  I may not be part of the Qun anymore but I decide what my actions will be which is why as horrible as it was I will always be thankful for that accident and the lessons it taught me.”

“Amatus,” Dorian whispered, his eyes full of tears as he reached for his lover again and pressed kisses to his forehead, his cheeks, his lips.  “I love you.”

Pulling Dorian tightly to his chest Bull deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue into his lover’s mouth to taste the whiskey they had shared and that unique cinnamon flavor that only Dorian possessed.  “And I you Kadan.”

The two men remained locked together for a long time, sharing kisses and caresses, content to enjoy the feel of each other beneath the starry skies until finally Dorian was the one to pull away, ducking his head down to rest against Bull’s neck.  As pleased as Dorian was to have gained some insight into some of Bull's demons he couldn't help but feel that the thoughts had been shared in a calculated way to encourage Dorian to share his own turmoil.  But then again, it wasn't as if Dorian didn't already know that you could take away the title but his lover would always be Ben-Hassrath, reading people was as much a part of him as breathing and Dorian wouldn't have him any other way.  In the end it was about trusting the one you loved with both the good and the bad wasn't it?  Even if it was horribly embarrassing.  

Taking a deep breath Dorian whispered the words against Bull's throat, “I panicked last night Bull.  The moment I entered the tent I was being back in the Western Approach.  All I could think of was the hatred in your eyes and that I had lost you.”

“Dorian,” Bull’s voice was so gentle it drew a shiver down Dorian’s spine.  “Are you afraid of me?”

“Venhedis, no.  Never.” Dorian growled, going quiet for several long moments before finally admitting on a sigh, “But I don’t think I can go in there Bull.”

“Then we’ll sleep out here.”

Dorian pulled back at the acceptance he heard in Bull’s voice, understanding shining in his eye.  Chuckling softly Dorian admitted, “That’s not exactly a permanent solution Amatus.  We reach the Storm Coast tomorrow remember?”

Bull shrugged.  “Hey, a little rain never hurt me.  Might wilt that perfect hair of yours though.”

Dorian snorted.  “Fasta vass, why do I put up with you?”

“Because you love me,” Bull said certainly before pressing a kiss to Dorian’s nose.  The Qunari slid from the log so that it rested against his spine, supporting the pair of them as he reached for the blanket that Dorian had left sitting beside them and wrapped it around his Kadan’s shoulders.  “Get some sleep for now, we’ll figure out tomorrow.”

“I really do you know,” Dorian muttered as Bull pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  He was asleep almost before his eyes shut.


	3. Manipulations and Magic Cocks

Dorian woke to find himself stretched out on his bedroll before the now cold fire, one of Bull’s hands wrapped around his waist and the Qunari’s body pressed firmly against him.  Before he could move Bull’s head tipped closer, his lover’s tongue darting out to lick at the skin at the base of Dorian’s neck, drawing a shiver from him.  “Varric was kind enough to bring out our bedrolls when he took over second watch.”

“Fasta vass, how do you do that?” Dorian grumbled, having barely formed the question in his own mind before Bull was answering it.

“Because I know you Kadan,” Bull growled against Dorian’s ear, nipping at the lobe and drawing a soft moan from the mage before shifting his hand lower, palming his lover’s cock for just a moment before wrapping his hand possessively around the mage’s hip.  “Just like I know the Boss is sitting five feet behind us right now putting together her pack.”

“Fasta vass.”

“Hey, you’re the one that wanted to sleep outside,” Bull chuckled.  “Not much privacy to be found in the center of camp.”

“I hate you,” Dorian muttered, wiggling his ass against Bull’s hard cock a couple of times just to make certain he wasn’t the only one in pain before slipping away to go drown his desires in an ice cold bath.

Unfortunately the stream was too close to camp for Dorian to dare take himself into hand and resigning himself to a shock he quickly leapt into the water and dunked himself, coming up sputtering only a moment later but at least his hard-on had been taken care of.  Looking up he barely had time to catch the bar of soap Bull threw to him before the Qunari strode slowly into the stream looking as though he was walking into a hot spring rather than a glacier fed pool of water.

“What?  No steaming bath today ‘Vint?”

"Fuck you Amatus,” Dorian snarled.  Bull knew how much he hated the cold.  “What’s the matter, you getting soft on me?  Need me to heat things up for you?”

Before he could blink Dorian found himself pressed against his lover’s hard body, Bull’s cock pressing firmly against his stomach and for a moment Dorian wondered about the warrior’s stamina considering just how cold the water actually was.  “Never soft around you Kadan,” Bull practically purred in his ear as he reached for Dorian’s cock and began stroking.  “Want me to show you just how hard things can be?”

Venhedis, it was a testament to his desire for his lover that he almost said yes, might actually have done so if Varric’s laughter hadn’t rung out just then and reminded Dorian that they were standing less than twenty feet away from camp.  Instead he slapped at Bull’s chest, pulling away as he grumbled, “You really have no shame do you?”

“Since when is fucking my Kadan something to be ashamed of?” Bull growled, and Dorian could hear the hurt in his voice.

Kaffas, perhaps he should just go back to bed and try this whole day over again.  Stepping closer to Bull he laid a hand over the dragon tooth that sat in the middle of his lover’s chest and leaned up to kiss him.  “It’s not, I just prefer not to have an audience.”

When he would have pulled back Bull wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close once more, but made no attempt to do anything but kiss Dorian senseless before finally releasing him with a grin and a smack to his ass.  “Hurry up Kadan, the Boss wants to head out soon.”

 

 

Four hours later Dorian was pretty sure Bull was trying to kill him.  Well, either that or punish him for the comment he had made earlier.  At first he could have believe it was accidental, the way Bull’s hand shifted across his ass when he’d moved past Dorian to saddle his mount, or the way his horse had shifted so close to Dorian’s own when they were on the trail that Bull’s leg had brushed against his own.  After all, the trails were narrow in this section of the Coast, often allowing for only one rider at a time.

But then they had stopped for lunch and Bull had pulled an orange from his pack rather than just handing Dorian part of it he had insisted on Dorian taking the segments from his fingers.  And kaffas if Dorian hadn’t done exactly that.  Where in sweet Andraste’s ass he had managed to get an orange Dorian wasn’t certain, but it had been perfectly ripe, the sweet citrus flavor pulling a moan from the mage that had even Evie chuckling.

 “Like that Kadan?” Bull had asked when he finished the last segment, his mouth so close to Dorian’s ear the words sent a shiver down his spine.  “I have another one we can share later…without an audience.”

“Festis bei umo canavarum.”

“I promise to bring you back,” Bull avowed, this time allowing his tongue to lave at the shell of Dorian’s ear as one hand slid slowly down Dorian’s spine to rest at the base of it, fingers almost spanning his entire waist.

“Time to go before we end up having to make camp here,” Evie chirped with a knowing grin, only to laugh outright as Dorian’s cheeks turned red.

Dorian leapt to his feet, surprised that once again Bull had made him forget that they had an audience.  Thankful for the robes that hid the fact his cock was as hard as a rock just from a few huskily uttered words Dorian turned to head for the horses only to have one of Bull’s large hand slap him firmly on the ass.

Resisting the temptation to throw a frost trap down in front of his lover Dorian ignored the cackles of Evie and Varric and returned to his horse, determined to ignore his lover for the rest of the day. 

He should have known better when less than ten minutes later Bull was calling out, “Hey Dorian, what was the name of that book again?  The one from Rivain about…”

Fasta vass.  What was worse, actually answering or allowing Bull to rant on about the plot…or lack thereof?  “The Cicisbeo’s Apprentice,” Dorian finally gritted out.

“Oh… _yeah_.” Bull’s words were accompanied by a rumbling growl that had Dorian’s cock hardening again as he couldn’t help but remember the night he had spent in Bull’s bed reading the explicit book to his lover as Bull insisted on trying out everything they read about.  It had taken Dorian three days to be able to walk straight again.

 

By the time Evie finally decided to setup camp Dorian had spent most of the day shifting uncomfortably in the saddle as his lover continued to taunt him at every turn.  And of course the day had remained quiet, not even the faintest sign of the Red Templars they had been dispatched to track.  Not only that, for the first time in all of Dorian’s many visits to the Storm Coast it hadn’t yet started to rain.  Oh, the clouds were certainly ominous on the horizon but not a drop had fallen on them all day, leaving Bull plenty of time to entertain the group with his less than subtle innuendos. 

Dorian waited until the horses had been taken care of for the night, Evie disappearing into her tent to write what he assumed was a love letter to her Commander and Varric headed off to try and locate something more appealing for dinner than nug.  Bull had set about collecting wood for the fire and Dorian waited until he dropped a large stack of it between the tents then turned to head back out for more, letting his lover get around the rock outcropping that sheltered the tents from the wind before stepping out from behind the tree he’d been leaning against.  “You know I should really freeze your balls for what you pulled today.”

It said a lot about their relationship that Bull just laughed at the threat.  “You would never damage something you like so much.”

“I’m liking them a lot less by the minute,” Dorian grumbled, standing his ground as Bull closed the distance between them.

Bull waited until he was so close that Dorian could feel the heat rising from the Qunari’s body before smiling.  “Liar.”

“I don’t appreciate being manipulated Amatus and you’re about a subtle as a dreadnaught.”

“Kadan…”

“Don’t ‘Kadan’ me,” Dorian hissed, giving full vent to the frustration he’d felt all day, both at the sexual innuendo and the manipulation behind it.  “I don’t know what kind of magic healing cock you think…”

Bull’s loud laugh drew a scowl from Dorian.  “Don’t let Varric hear you say that or he’ll have the title of his next novel.”

“Fasta vass, I’m being serious here.  I’m not just going to fall back into that tent tonight because you’ve spent all day working me up.”

Bull had the respect to at least look a bit abashed.  “It wasn’t exactly like that…”

“No?  So what was it exactly?”

“I just thought maybe if I took your last bad memory and replaced it with a better one…”

Dorian rolled his eyes before turning away.  “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey!”

“Did you think about the fact that if your little seduction didn’t work I could panic again and this time hurt someone?  That if you or Varric or Maker forbid Evie tried to stop me from leaving that tent I might harm one of you without even knowing it?  And what was all that ‘we’ll sleep outside’ crap?  Just lip service?”

“Hey, Kadan.” Bull’s voice was softer now, and so close that Dorian wasn’t surprised when he found his shoulders enveloped in Bull’s hands as his lover pulled him back against him.  “First off, I meant what I said.  If being with you means having to sleep in the rain or the snow or the middle of the Fallow Mire with the corpses rotting around us then that’s where I’ll be.”

Dorian told himself it was stupid to feel relieved at his lover’s words but he felt himself relaxing against Bull anyway, his frustration easing slightly as Bull dared to slip his arms completely around Dorian wrapping him in a tight embrace.  “And ok, while I am offended that you doubt the amazing power of my dick, I admit there is nothing magic about it.  I really just wanted to keep you from sinking totally into that pretty little head of yours and well, I’m still me.  And sex with you is one of my favorite subjects.”

Dorian snorted, then turned so he could face his lover, tipping his head back so he could meet Bull’s eye.  “You’re still an idiot.”

“Does that mean no sex tonight?”

A bark of laughter rang through the clearing at Bull’s hangdog expression.  With a softer chuckle Dorian reached up to drag Bull’s head down to where he could press a kiss to his lips before whispering against them, “It means that I may be willing to let you try and get me into that tent tonight as long as you keep hold of me like this and kissing me like…”

Dorian nipped at Bull’s lower lip, running his tongue over the bruised bit of flesh before sliding inside his lover’s mouth and enjoying the taste that was uniquely his lover’s.  All vanilla and citrus and a hint of sweetness that reminded Dorian of caramel.  When Bull’s arms tightened around him, those large hands he loved splayed across his back and the low rumble of pleasure that passed from Bull’s chest to his own, Dorian pulled back slightly.  “And just so you know that if you ever try to manipulate me like that again I really will freeze off your balls.”

“Kinky.”

“Fasta vass,” Dorian grumbled as his lover pulled him off his feet, letting Dorian wrap his legs around his waist and he headed back toward camp.  “You really have no shame do you?”

Bull hesitated for a moment, the look he gave Dorian so honest and loving that Dorian found himself swallowing down his own emotion.  “When it comes to you Kadan, none.”

 

Laying his head against Bull’s neck Dorian allowed himself to be carried back to camp, thankful from the lack of comments that apparently Varric and Evie were still otherwise occupied as Bull hesitated in front of their tent.  Feeling Bull’s lips against his temple Dorian sighed softly as Bull began to speak, his words but a whisper against Dorian’s ear. 

“Close your eyes Kadan and keep them closed.  Picture our room in Skyhold, the fireplace, the bed, the hole in the wall that lets the stars shine down on your gorgeous skin.  That’s where you’re going to be tonight…where we’re going to be tonight.”

“Bull…”

“You can do this Kadan, I know you can.  You’re the strongest man I know.  But if you feel you can’t just open your eyes and I swear I’ll get you out of there.  You just have to trust me.”

“Always Amatus,” Dorian whispered against Bull’s skin, feeling as it shifted in a shiver beneath him.  Then Bull’s lips were on his and he allowed himself to be lost in the taste of his lover, in the feel of Bull’s muscles flexing beneath his hand, at the scent that was uniquely Bull, all leather and weapon oil and spice that drove Dorian mad.

He was only aware that they had actually moved when he was lowered carefully to their bedroll, the feel of blankets beneath his bare shoulder bringing a moment of panic to his chest that Bull acknowledged by placing one huge hand over Dorian’s heart while pulling one of Dorian’s hands from behind his neck to lay over his own chest. 

Breaking their kiss Bull whispered against Dorian’s lips, “Breathe with me Kadan.  Feel my heart beat with yours, your skin warming as it touches mine.”

Only when Dorian’s heartrate slowed did Bull move his hand, and Dorian was surprised as he always was by how deftly those large fingers picked apart the buckles of his robes.  Then Bull’s lips were tracing a path down his throat, nipping at his pulse points before laving at the hollow of his neck, sucking a mark on his shoulder that would leave no doubt in the morning what they had been doing.

Arching into his lover’s touch Dorian allowed Bull to lift him just enough to slip his robes from him, his own fingers sliding across heavy muscle and warm skin to work at the buckles to Bull’s harness.  It wasn’t as easy without using his sight but it was a process he had done often enough to quickly have the piece removed, moaning in pleasure as he tugged Bull down until they met skin to skin from neck to waist.

Bull nipped at Dorian’s ear, his warm breath teasing a shiver from the mage as his hand moved lightly down Dorian’s side, fingers tracing each rib one by one as Bull’s lips moved across Dorian’s jaw back to take his mouth in a deep kiss.  Dorian’s own fingers raked down Bull’s spine until he encountered Bull’s belt, fingers again making quick work of discarding the offending piece of leather that kept him from his lover’s skin.  Once it was gone Dorian dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Bull’s pants, teasing the skin there and pulling a low groan from his lover. 

Dorian had another moment of panic when Bull sat up to remove his boots and Dorian lost contact with his lover, his lungs threatening to seize up again only to release again when Bull wrapped his hand around one of Dorian’s wrists, tugging the mage up and into his lap where Dorian could press a series of kisses to Bull’s shoulder and neck, sucking a mark of his own against his lover’s throat while Bull rid Dorian of his own boots and began working at his leathers. 

Shifting in Bull’s lap Dorian found his movements stilled as both of Bull’s hands wrapped around his hips, his lover whispering, “You aren’t the only one who was teased today Kadan, keep that up and it will be over before I can get into you.”

Dorian moaned at the thought of his lover that close to the edge without either of them even having their pants off, and suddenly Dorian found himself wishing he could see Bull’s face.  Could watch that grey eye of his darken with need, those lips curl up with pleasure but he had made a promise and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin _this_ with another panic attack.  “You ok Kadan?”

Leaning up to nip at Bull’s ear Dorian purred, “Thinking we both have too many clothes on.”

Bull’s laughter echoed through the room, pulling a smile from Dorian even before he felt his lover’s hands move toward his laces.  “Working on it.”

“I could just burn those pants off you.”

“Hey now, you can’t even see them right now…”

“Some things don’t have to be seen to be offensive,” Dorian chuckled, only to find himself tipped back onto the blankets again, his own leathers being tugged off his body, their welcome warmth replaced a moment later by Bull’s skin.  He sighed as Bull’s hand ran a slow path from his ankle all the way up to his thigh, fingers biting into his hip as Bull obviously reached past him for what Dorian could only hope was the oil.  “Please Amatus…”

“Soon Kadan,” Bull purred, his lips again tracing a path down Dorian’s chest until he could sink his teeth into the juncture of Dorian’s other hip, making the mage arch up as a low moan was torn from his lips.

Dorian barely heard the pop of a vial opening then Bull’s fingers were on him, stroking the length of him, Bull’s thumb rubbing across the tip of his cock before sliding back down until he could cup his balls.  A deep approving rumble echoed through Bull’s chest as Dorian shifted beneath him, his legs falling open to allow Bull to dip one finger down to tease his hole.

This time Dorian’s pleas were in Tevene, a steady stream of need as Dorian’s hands reached out to grab Bull’s horns.  The hand that still gripped Dorian’s hip held him still as Bull worked first one then two fingers into his lover, his one grey eye focused on the way Dorian’s back arched as he thrust into him, his own cock hardening almost painfully as he finally worked a third finger into his lover’s tight, hot body. 

He knew enough Tevene to know that Dorian was wanting him now, but he wouldn’t ruin the moment by rushing this bit and Dorian damn well knew it.  Still he started as a small tingle of electricity fluttered between his horns.  “Now Amatus,” Dorian growled even as his fingers massaged the skin they’d just attacked.

Shifting up Bull dropped a kiss to Dorian’s lips.  “You have got to be the bossiest bottom I’ve ever known.”

“Your fault, teasing me all day,” Dorian grumbled, tugging Bull’s head down for another kiss before dropping his head back on the pillow with a moan as Bull finally removed his fingers and slowly pushed into his lover.

“Fuck, you feel good Kadan,” Bull sighed against Dorian’s ear, still holding the mage still as he slowly sunk into him.  Pausing for a moment he kissed Dorian deeply, swallowing his lover’s moans as he finally began to move his hips, slowly at first but gaining in speed as Dorian’s nails raked down his back, the mage’s legs locking around his hips.  And fuck, but he wasn’t going to last long the way Dorian was  shifting against him, thrusting up to meet his strokes and driving Bull just a bit deeper into his hot flesh.

“Amatus…”

“Kadan…”

Bull wasn’t sure who spoke first as his hand shifted between them so he could stroke Dorian’s cock as they moved together.  In only a few long pulls Dorian was spilling over his hand, the mage’s ass flexing as he came and pulling Bull with him with a low roar of completion.

 

 

Dorian woke up the next morning wrapped in a familiar pair of grey arms, his own leg thrown over one of Bull’s thighs and his hand resting against Bull’s chest where he could feel the beating of his lover’s heart.  Staring up at the boring canvas tent Dorian smiled as he felt absolutely nothing but contentment.  Sex with his lover might not be a magic cure all but Dorian had found that trust and love could work miracles. 

It was apparently a realization made right on time as the Storm Coast once again lived up to its name, a pounding rain beginning to beat down on the tent and Dorian decided a day spent inside might not be so bad after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I really hate the idea of magic healing cock but I really did want mind-melting sex to help in this case so forgive me for allowing Dorian to just call it as he sees it. lol


End file.
